Llover
by cainexx
Summary: Terinspirasi dari Kissing Day Kiss no Hi orang Jepang. Antonio datang ke London tentunya untuk ketemu Arthur. Tapi kok dia malah keluyuran. SPUK Fluff maybe?


[[terinspirasi dari Kissing Day (キスの日)orang Jepang. Jadinya pengen bikin fic ini aja.

terimakasih juga untuk twin (nezuko11738), yang membuat saya kembali percaya pada tulisan saya.

disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine. C: Though I do love how Himaruya doesn't make this pairing canon. -forever not mainstream-

ada sesuatu yang lain di akhir cerita. kalau bisa gak perlu dibaca. -serius-]]

Siang itu di distrik padat kota London, Antonio baru saja keluar dari taksinya. Seperti biasa sebuah senyum terplester di wajahnya. Dia membayar supir itu, tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah payung hitam. Setelah itu dia berjalan mendekat menuju gedung di samping taksi itu berhenti. Gedung itu seperti gedung-gedung di sebelahnya, tinggi menjulang dan memiliki berpuluh tingkat. Gedung satu itu berbeda karena itu gedung apartemen yang dihuni kekasihnya, Arthur.

Dia berhenti, mendongak ke atas gedung, dan mulai berpikir. Oi, pria Spanyol kita yang selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan langsung, yang selalu banyak omong ini. Dia berpikir, mungkin tidak tepat untuk mengunjungi Arthur di saat ini. Mungkin ia tidak ada di apartemennya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dahulu, daripada meneleponnya dan memberitahu bahwa dia sedang mengunjunginya.

Antonio memutar-mutar payungnya, dia berjalan di trotoar London di antara banyak orang. Dia benar-benar menyukainya, hingga pada akhirnya sudah beberapa orang yang marah karena terkena oleh payung tersebut. Dia akhirnya berhenti, tetapi bertanya-tanya. _Bukankah orang Inggris selalu begitu? Memutar-mutar payung mereka?_ Antonio berusaha memahaminya lalu kembali berjalan tanpa memutar payung.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama, dia akhirnya sadar kalau dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Dia melihat ke sana kemari bagaimana jalanan kecil itu begitu padat. Banyak sekali orang, dari warga yang tinggal, anak-anak dan orang dewasa, turis, dan polisi. Dia melihat jam tangan. Memang sudah waktunya makan siang. Jadi apakah dia harus mencari tempat makan sekarang?

Sepertinya begitu. Antonio langsung berdiri di sebuah pemberhentian bus, lalu dia menaiki bus yang tingkat itu. Dia cepat memilih duduk di tingkat atas. Dia duduk di dekat jendela, senyumnya terlihat lebih lebar. Dia cepat menoleh ke luar. Dia cepat menikmati ketinggian itu, melihat orang-orang yang menjadi kecil, dia merasa superior!

Dia tidak tahu ke mana dia akan tuju, atau berhenti. Maka dia akan mengikuti saja orang-orang yang turun, tempat yang dia rasa tepat. Tentunya dia tidak memikirkan ini, dia lebih memilih menikmati perasaan superiornya dan pemandangan yang disajikan.

Bagaimana pun juga, dia akhirnya turun dari bus. Saat di bus tadi, dia berpikir banyak akan apa yang akan dia lakukan di kota ini. Sebelum bertemu Arthur tentunya. Kali ini dia berniat untuk menaiki _tube_. Tetapi ke mana dia harus pergi dengan tube itu?

Tiba-tiba tanpa dia duga, hujan turun dari langit. Memang dari tadi cuaca tidak cerah. Dia lalu menurunkan pandangannya dari langit, dia lihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Orang-orang dengan santai mengeluarkan payung mereka lalu terus berjalan. Seperti sesuatu yang sudah biasa terjadi! Tentu saja, ini kan hanya hujan!

Dia pun membuka payung hitamnya (untung tidak tertinggal di bus yah). Dia lalu ikut berjalan. Kini dia benar-benar lupa kalau tadi dia ingin naik _tube_!

Tak berjalan lama, dia sampai di dekat sebuah sungai. Apa nama sungai ini? Dia ingat Arthur pernah berkata padanya bahwa sungai ini sangat hitam dan jorok. Dengan masih memakai payung karena hujan yang rintik-rintik, Antonio mendekat ke arah bangunan pagar yang membatasi trotoar dengan sungai. Dia lalu mendongak, melihat ke permukaan sungai. Dia cepat tidak setuju dengan Arthur karena sungai itu tampak biasa-biasa saja.

Dia lalu menaruh, tak hanya tangannya tetapi lengannya di pagar, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arah sungai. Melihat sungai dengan lurus. Air hujan mengenai permukaan sungai, menimbulkan gelombang-gelombang yang tidak kasat mata. Ada beberapa perahu, berjalan dengan tenang di antara air di bawah dan air yang menetes dari langit. Antonio tersenyum, kali ini senyumnya mengendur menjadi sebuah senyum yang lelah karena sejak tadi ditarik begitu lebar. Senyum itu lalu merasa tenang dan nyaman. Seperti atmosfir yang membuatnya seperti itu. Suara hujan yang mengenai payungnya bagaikan irama. Temperatur yang tadinya panas berubah menjadi begitu hangat. Basahnya kain _coat_ di permukaan bawah lengannya membuat dia juga merasakan dingin. Dia merasa menyatu dengan atmosfir.

Memandang ke arah kanannya, dia melihat sebuah jembatan yang panjang dan besar, lalu ada biang lala yang juga begitu besar, lalu menara jam dan gedung yang panjang dengan gaya arsitek yang begitu tua. Di depannya, gedung-gedung yang begitu modern terhampar, arsitekturnya bermacam-macam. Di samping kirinya, terdapat pepohonan yang sudah kering daunnya tak terhitung berapa jumlahnya. Semua ini menyatu dengan hujan, udara dan atmosfir.

Semuanya begitu menakjubkan, itu kesimpulan yang di dapat Antonio.

Dia lalu menurunkan kepalanya, menyentuh lengannya yang tersilang di atas pagar. Kemudian dia ingat Arthur. Padahal tujuannya hanyalah mengunjunginya, kenapa dia menjadi keluyuran begini? Kalau Arthur tahu, mungkin dia akan dimarahi. Berjalan-jalan tanpa pengawasannya, kalau ada apa-apa terjadi dengan dirinya bagaimana? Kota London itu begitu luas.

"Menikmati hujan di kota London, _ay love_?" suara itu datang dari sebelah kanannya.

Dengan cepat Antonio mendongak lalu menoleh. Melihat siapa yang datang membuat senyumnya merekah. Ini adalah senyum melihat orang yang dicintai yang sudah lama tidak dijumpa.

"_Amor!_" dia berseru, lalu berlari menuju Arthur yang datang dari kejauhan. Dia melepaskan payungnya -secara tidak sengaja- lalu cepat membuka tangannya. Dengan secepat kilat. Dia kini sudah berada di pelukan Arthur.

Arthur terkejut akan energi yang begitu besar yang begitu tiba-tiba datangnya. Untungnya dia dapat meraih Antonio dengan tepat, memeluknya erat tanpa harus menjatuhkan dirinya atau pun payungnya yang transparan.

Antonio cepat menangkap bibir Arthur. Mereka berciuman. Di bawah payung itu, di antara rintik hujan. Awalnya hanyalah ciuman pembuka yang pelan dan singkat, kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman yang dipenuhi hasrat.

Setelah lama akhirnya mereka berhenti, terengah-engah nafas mereka bergabung ke udara yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu dingin.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Antonio berpegangan pada lengan Arthur. Hujan tidak lagi rintik-rintik, jadi dia berteduh di bawah payung yang sama dengan Arthur. Payungnya yang hitam tadi? Sepertinya telah terbang oleh angin, entah kemana.

"_I just had the feelings that you're here_," kata Arthur dengan pelan, pasti sebenarnya dia malu untuk mengatakannya.

"_Feelings ay? Isn't that what usually British do?_"

Arthur mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Tentunya dia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja kekasihnya katakan.

Antonio tidak berkata lagi, dia hanya tertawa.

Arthur berkedip lagi, bingung. Dia lalu tak sadar memperhatikan Antonio dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Lalu dia sadar ada yang berbeda dari kekasih Spanyolnya ini. Dia kembali memperhatikan dan mengkonfirmasi pandangannya. Rambutnya yang coklat tampak sedikit rapih. Pakaiannya dari atas ke bawah adalah coat panjang bertali, warnanya hitam. Celananya mengikuti warna coatnya, dengan ujung yang agak runcing. Dia juga memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu yang begitu hitam. Lalu dia melihat kembali sedikit ke atas, tangan Antonio memakai jam tangan dan sarung tangan. Tak percaya, Arthur lalu menekan permukaan kain di tubuh Antonio. Merasakan bahannya. Dia lalu meneliti setiap bagiannya, setiap kancingnya, setiap potongannya, setiap jahitannya.

Antonio terkejut ketika Arthur tiba-tiba menyentuhnya. Dia kira dia tidak sengaja, seperti biasanya dia suka menahan diri. Tetapi tidak, dia terus menyentuhnya, meraba dan menggerakkan tangannya ke seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Jadi ini bukan dari ketidaksengajaan, Arthur benar-benar berniat melakukannya. Antonio tidak tahu harus apa, pipinya berubah menjadi merah tanpa ia ketahui, dia bingung dan malu tetapi tetap membiarkan Arthur melakukannya.

"_Is it this? _Apakah ini yang selalu dilakukan British dengan pasangannya di bawah air hujan?"

Kalimat itu seketika menghentikan tangan Arthur. Dia terpaku, tak bergerak, otaknya memproses perkataan itu satu persatu. Detik kemudian dia sadar, karena itu dia tersentak dan menjauhkan tubuhnya, terutama tangannya dari Antonio.

"_This is not_..." Arthur ingin membela dirinya, tetapi dia terhenti. Dia tertegun melihat wajah Antonio yang begitu merah, malu dan bingung._ Ohh dia benar-benar menganggap ini serius_. Dia menutup mukanya dengan wajahnya, susah jadinya untuk menjelaskan kepada Antonio. Mereka berdua terdiam. Kenapa menjadi begini? Padahal mereka tadi asyik berciuman tanpa memperhatikan batas-batas.

"_You.. why do you dress like this?_" tanya Arthur akhirnya. Perkataannya pelan, dibarengi rintikan hujan yang sepertinya akan menjadi hujan yang permanen. Jarang terjadi di London.

Antonio menaikkan pandangannya. Mata hijau mereka akhirnya bertemu lagi.

"Kenapa? _Isn't this usual British outfit?_" dia tersenyum. Dia benar-benar ahli mencairkan suasana.

Arthur melihat ke bawah lagi, ke trotoar yang beraspal itu. Dia sadar ada sesuatu dalam kata-kata Antonio. Sejak bertemu, dia sadar dia selalu mendengar kata "British". Dia lalu menatap Antonio kembali, yang tersenyum begitu polosnya. Dia mendengus, merapatkan pegangan pada payung, lalu menyejajarkan agar mereka berdua benar-benar terlindung dari hujan. Dia lalu kembali melihat Antonio. Dia akhirnya mengerti,_ but what's the point? What does this sick bastard wanted?_

"Merapat ke sini, kau tidak mau sakit karena hujan kan?"

Antonio mengangguk lalu merapat di sisi Arthur.

"Kalau tidak ada payung aku juga tidak akan apa-apa, Arturo. Hujannya begitu bersahabat."

Arthur menatapnya bingung. _"Bersahabat"? _

Detik kemudian tidak ada yang memperkirakan, kalau hujan itu langsung berubah menjadi hujan yang begitu lebat.

"Kalau hujan seperti ini? Kau tentunya tidak mau bersahabat dengannya kan?" Arthur tersenyum menertawakan.

Antonio cepat memegang lengan kanan Arthur dengan erat. Jelas dia kaget dengan perubahan ini. Dia harus menarik perkataannya dong?

"Tidak apa-apa. _As long as Arthur with me_," katanya sambil memeluk lengan Arthur.

Arthur tidak menyangka jawaban itu. Antonio memang pandai membuat pernyataan gombal.

Sekarang hujan benar-benar lebat. Dia harus membawa dirinya dan Antonio ke suatu tempat untuk berteduh.

"_By the way_, kita British tidak mencium orang di bawah payung."

(*******)

Hujan berlanjut hingga sore, hingga waktu minum teh. Arthur akhirnya memutuskan memesan makanan untuk minum teh di kafe yang mereka gunakan untuk berteduh.

"_Don't you feel British now_?" dia bertanya kepada Antonio di tengah aktivitas minum teh nya.

Antonio yang sedang memegang cangkir tehnya langsung mengangguk. Dia menatap Arthur, dia sekaligus dapat melihat hujan di belakangnya melalui jendela. "Kapan hujan ini akan berhenti?" tanyanya.

Arthur mendengus. Jadi sebenarnya dia menikmati atau tidak? "Sepertinya sebentar lagi" katanya mengambil sebuah coklat lalu memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau selamanya!"

Arthur terkejut, hampir tersedak.

Antonio tertawa kecil, menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi kayu yang permukaannya dilapisi bantal. "Di sini nyaman sekali, apalagi karena ada-"

"_Aku_,"

"_Si!_" Antonio kembali tertawa sebelum mencomot bagel untuk kesekian kalinya.

Arthur membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Kalau dia berpikir lebih dalam, dia mungkin juga sangat menikmati ini. Dia sadar, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah bersama Antonio berteduh dalam kafe sambil memakan manisan-manisan seperti ini. Sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan.

Di luar, hujan terus berguyur dengan angin kencang, ini sih badai namanya.

Arthur tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya, dia berjalan mendekati Antonio.

Antonio menaikkan alisnya, sebelum dia dapat bertanya, Arthur sudah memegang kerahnya.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." kata orang Inggris itu.

Antonio bingung, pipinya kembali merah.

Arthur lalu melepaskan kancing atas Antonio, dia melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum Antonio berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. "Kita tidak memakainya dengan begitu erat, kau tahu?" katanya setelah melepaskannya. Antonio kini terlihat dengan jas atasnya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan kemeja krem dan sebuah dasi. Arthur terkejut melihat ini, dia tidak langsung kembali ke kursi tetapi memutuskan untuk tertawa dalam pikirannya. Dia sekarang yakin Antonio _benar-benar berusaha_ seperti orang Inggris.

Selanjutnya juga Arthur tak sangka, Antonio menariknya ke dalam ciuman.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya, Arthur. _Te amo_.."

Arthur tersenyum kecil, "_I love you too_," katanya lalu menciumnya di pipi.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan minum teh mereka.

(*******)

Tepat setelah semua makanan itu habis, hujan berhenti. Hal yang menakjubkannya -karena ini benar-benar menakjubkan- adalah langit menjadi cerah, hingga matahari akhirnya mengeluarkan sinarnya.

"Arturo! Ayo keluar! Langitnya bagus!" Antonio cepat bangun dan menarik Arthur.

"Bayar dulu, Antonio!" seru Arthur mendengus kesal.

Setelah membayar, Arthur akhirnya ke luar menyusul Antonio. Benar saja, Arthur cepat tergugah, langkahnya melambat, kepalanya didongakkan ke atas. Itu adalah langit London, langitnya. Tetapi langit ini seperti yang baru ia lihat pertama kali.

Badai memang sudah berhenti, tetapi di beberapa tempat masih terlihat hujan, tandanya adalah awan yang kelabu di kejauhan. Awan di area mereka menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, menyisakan awan-awan panjang dan kecil yang tidak merata. Lalu matahari, hari itu sudah sore, sudah waktunya untuk matahari terbenam lebih cepat karena musim semi. Keadaan menjelang terbenam itu membuat matahari menyinari dengan warna jingga, sekejap saja seluruh langit, atmosfir dan udara berubah seperti kejinggaan. Perpaduan warna jingga dengan awan-awan sisa badai, awan-awan kelabu yang masih berada di sana, lalu gedung-gedung yang berbagai macam warna, memantulkan warna jingga itu. Semuanya seperti sebuah lukisan, lukisan yang benar-benar indah dan menyentuh.

"Lihat tidak kau, Arturo? Itu!" Antonio memegang jemari Arthur, sementara tangan lainnya menunjuk ke langit. Ke sebuah sudut langit. Ahh, tidak terlalu jelas tetapi Arthur akhirnya melihatnya. Itu sebuah pelangi.

"_Beautiful..._" Arthur merasakan perasaan nyaman yang tidak bisa ia lukiskan sebagus lukisan langit yang begitu indah sepanjang matanya memandang. Dia memegang erat jemari Antonio tadi. Lalu dia bersyukur, Antonio berada di sini bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik, Antonio lalu memegangi tubuhnya. Arthur terkejut, menatapnya bingung.

"Berdansa bersamaku, Amor!"

Arthur tidak terlalu yakin dengan ini, "Tapi, Love_. We British don't dance after the rain_,"

Antonio tidak melepaskannya, tetap bergerak-gerak sambil memegangi Arthur. "_But we Spanish do_,"

Arthur mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia lalu tertawa kecil. Memang kreatif sekali Antonio mengubahnya menjadi _"Spanish"_. Dia tidak yakin orang Spanyol sendiri berdansa sehabis hujan.

Antonio tidak peduli dan terus bergerak-gerak, dia terlalu bahagia untuk ini. Senyumnya terkembang dengan begitu lebar, begitu bebas dan ringan.

Arthur mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Dia juga sangat bahagia, kenapa dia mencegah Antonio hanya karena berdansa? Dia pun ikut berdansa, tetapi dia kini yang mengambil alih. Tidak seperti tarian Spanyol, dia melakukannya dengan gaya Inggris, yang lebih lambat dan halus.

Mereka berdua berdansa di bawah indahnya lukisan alam selama beberapa saat. Mata hijau mereka saling menatap, terkunci satu sama lain. Senyum Antonio begitu merekah, begitu juga dengan Arthur. Buat apa mereka menahan rasa bahagia mereka?

Gerakan final selesai, dansa berakhir, tetapi postur mereka tidak berubah. Arthur memegang pinggul Antonio, menekannya ke arah badannya, tangan mereka masih berpegangan dengan jemari yang bertaut, wajah mereka, dahi dan hidung mereka melekat. Mereka mempertahankan ini selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa. Tertawa yang begitu lepas.

Mereka terus tertawa hingga terduduk di lantai trotoar. Tak ada yang peduli itu kotor atau memalukan orang lain. Orang lain juga tidak peduli karena mereka juga menikmati pemandangan itu sebahagia yang mereka lakukan.

Arthur lalu menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Antonio lagi, senyumnya tidak pudar. "_Te amo, Antonio_" dia terlalu bahagia dia mengatakannya begitu saja dengan aksen Inggris sehingga itu terdengar lucu.

Antonio tidak mendapatkan ini sebagai sesuatu yang lucu. Dia dengan senang menerima ciuman dari Arthur.

(*******)

_Of planes and tubes_

_Of buses and cabs_

_Of London Eye and Tower Bridge_

_Of Big Ben and Parliamant Building_

_Of Trafalgar Square and National Museum_

_Of Cockney and Immigrants_

_Of Greater London and District 5_

_Of clouds and rains_

_I know I never get tired_

_Of how beautiful place this would be_

_when you are with me_

[[trivia: Llover (baca: Yover) = Rain ]]


End file.
